Once Upon A Dream
by AlternativeReality
Summary: "Granger," he sneered "what are you doing here and how did you even get in here?" he demanded. Hermione got up and smiled, walking seductively towards him swaying her hips. She was clad in a very short, very see-through nightdress. This is my first fic and is basically plot-less smut but I'd appreciate a review.


**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or I would be at Pigfarts by now. Sigh.**

_A/N – this is my first fic so please leave a review to tell me what you think and how I could improve (like get an actual beta rather than remind my friends they owe me a few favours), although this is basically just (rather graphic) smut.._

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sleeping peacefully in his private quarters when the creak of a window opening woke him. Seeing as there was no one else in his dorm and he'd warded the door, the only logical thing to assume that someone had somehow opened the window from the outside. He sighed softly before rolling over and getting up to close the widow. He hissed sharply when the bitterly cold air of the night hit his bare chest but he ignored it and stared out, over the vast lake basking in the silvery moonlight, appreciating its simple beauty. He sighed softly once more and was about to shut the window when he turned around and received the fright of his life when he saw that upon his bed sat none other than Hermione Granger.

"Granger," he sneered "what are you doing here and how did you even get in here?" he demanded. Hermione got up and smiled, walking seductively towards him swaying her hips. She was clad in a very short, very see-through nightdress which barely covered her perfectly round arse and showed the tops of her flawless breasts - he could see that she was not wearing any underwear and her nipples peaked. In his state of shock, he did not see Hermione advance toward him until she had him pressed up against the wall. Stretching up on her toes she placed a soft peck on his lips before taking two steps backwards smiling, seeming rather pleased with herself.

Before Draco had time to react, Hermione leapt up and wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him passionately. Draco immediately responded to her kiss and ran his tongue along her lower lip, silently begging for entrance, which she immediately allowed him. She then lowered her head slightly and started kissing and sucking on his neck, causing him to involuntarily moan with pleasure.

"Fuck." He hissed as she started to make her way down his chest, planting little kisses along the way. He had tried to keep his erection under control but failed miserable as it sprang free when Hermione pulled his black silk boxers to the floor. She took the head of his cock and placed a small kiss upon it before taking as much of him into her mouth as she could before sucking, hard. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked and she bobbed her head up and down on his length, swishing her tongue along his shaft. _'If she keeps this up I'll come like a third year Hufflepuff'_ Draco thought to himself - and that was the last coherent thought he had before everything else flew straight out of his mind and out the window when Hermione started softly playing with his balls whilst sucking hard on the head of his cock. As Draco's breathing got harder and his legs started to shake, Hermione started to bob her head some more, bringing Draco to the edge of his most powerful climax yet.

"Oh, Hermione, that feels so good. I'm so close. Ungh, yeah, oh, oh, oh..!" With a final, strangled scream, he came. Hermione smirked around his cock then removed him from her mouth and stood up and gave him a chance to catch his breath. "Wh-why am I_ still_ so hard?" he asked, studying her for the first time since he'd first seen her in his room. Her long, curly brown hair was the colour of milk chocolate and fell in soft, smooth curls down her slim waist, and framing her heart-shaped face and matched the colour of her eyes. Her neck was creamy and unblemished and her breasts were neither too much nor too little;_ 'a perfect handful'_ in his opinion. If he was to guess her bra size –he has a lot of experience in this area– he would say she was most likely 32C which looked nice with her relatively flat stomach. Her arse was round and probably very soft and her legs seemed to go on for miles. Needless to say; by the time Draco was done staring at her he was pretty sure he was ready to explode from the lightest pressure on his cock, despite the magnificent blow job he just received.

"Come here" he rasped in anticipation of his second climax, not caring how desperate he sounded, because that's exactly what he was; desperate. He fantasized of burying himself to the hilt inside of her soft, tight canal with the taste of her juices on his lips as he started to thrust into her, making her moan and how the vibrations would go straight to his cock making it even more pleasurable. He would watch as her breasts jiggle with each of his hard thrusts and then pepper kisses along her neck with nips over her pulse point and down so he could capture her nipple in his mouth. He knew he shouldn't be having these thoughts about Hermione-mudblood-Granger, but he was past caring at this point. The only clear thought in his head was that he was going to fuck her, and she'd damn well enjoy the whole time she had been inside his private chambers, although he still wasn't sure how she got in.

The next thing he was aware of was Hermione stood directly in front of him with her arms wrapped around his neck, looking deeply into his eyes, before wrapping her legs around his waist. Draco groaned as he felt her wetness against his still solid cock and unconsciously thrust towards her hot core, causing Hermione to thrust forwards too, desperate for friction._ 'Well, it's now or never. The mudblood won't be walking anywhere by the time I'm done'_ Draco thought to himself with a smirk.

Slowly, his hands drifted to her hips and he lifted her up and placed the head of his cock in line with her hot, tight and absolutely soaking hole and took a deep breath before trusting in. _'This is amazing - she's so hot and tight it feels so good I'm seeing sta-'_ Draco's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud bang and lots of shouting and found himself sat upright in his bed, covered in sweat and boxers full of semen with a raging erection, window shut and housemates getting ready for the Hogsmeade trip.

Draco wanted to cry when he realised that what happened – he had a wet dream. About a mudblood, and desperately wished he could sleep to continue the dream! _'No wonder she never made a sound… It was all just a dream'_ he realised at last, before chocking on a sob and headed to his private bathroom to relieve his morning wood, thinking about what almost happened in his dream before exploding onto the shower wall only to find himself still miraculously hard and having to relieve himself again.

_'I don't care how it happens, somehow, some day; Hermione Jean Granger will be mine.'_ He vowed to himself, before thinking _'wait, how the fuck to I know her middle name? She has such a pretty name… She's just pretty in general I suppose'_ and with that, Draco climbed back into bed _'I can go to Hogsmeade in a few hours...'_ he thought, before yawning and falling into a peaceful sleep where he dreamed of a gorgeous girl with long, curly brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes.

* * *

_A/N – so, what did you think? Love it or hate it I'd love to hear your opinion, unless it is intended to cause offence :c_


End file.
